


Possibly a crack fic

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I apologize for the google translate russian, I think it's a crack fic, Other, This is what happens when I try to sleep, is this classed as a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I don't even know.





	Possibly a crack fic

Unlike what the rest of the team believed Lena was not a morning person and would prefer not to deal with people until the afternoon. The last mission had lasted for three days and she was still fairly tired when she walked into the kitchen.

“So you do have more than one speed setting.” She just waved in the vague direction of the comment and carried on until she reached the refrigerator, or rather, the person leaning against the refrigerator.

“Good morning быстрый.” Zarya smiled, Lena merely grunted in acknowledgement before picking the Russian woman up. Everyone currently in the room stared in disbelief as Lena stood there, holding the woman bridal style before placing her on one of the chairs and moving back to the fridge. If Lena noticed the eyes on her, she didn’t show it, and left the room as if nothing had happened.

“Someone get Angela.” Hana sighed.

“Lena just broke Zarya.”


End file.
